


Tender Touches

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Hair, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Naked Cuddling, OCs - Freeform, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Short One Shot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after a small feeding, Thornstriker finds Bloodshed playing with her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Touches

 

Thornstriker snuggled closer to the warmth.  She had given Bloodshed a small meal the night before and had fallen asleep after some cuddling.  The incubus was not much of a cuddler, but he responded well to Thornstriker's desire for closeness and made an effort to try and return the cuddling.

 

Still, he made up for it with how warm he was and his kisses.

 

But as Thornstriker blissfully drew closer to the warm body in her sleepy state, she couldn't help but notice that there was something on her.  Something on her head.  Going through her hair.

 

Groggily opening her eyes, the petite woman found herself staring into a broad naked chest and red eyes staring at her from just out of her eyesight.  Thornstriker had to lift her head up a bit to see her Incubus lover staring at her with bedroom eyes.

 

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

 

A soft moan left her as she leaned back into the pillow.  "No... No, Bloodshed."

 

Bloodshed gave a small chuckle as his fingers continued to play with her hair.  This was about the time she got up, but clearly she was still tired from him eating her out last night.  His meals usually involved her cumming hard around his cock several times before bed, but he was able to keep them less intense with a few small appetizers in between each meal.  He had been quite refreshed waking up before her today and found playing with her hair something to do while he waited for her to get up.

 

As Thornstriker mumbled into the pillow, the Incubus leaned in to kiss her head.  "Are you feeling alright?"

 

"I'm fine..."

 

"Nothing hurts?"

 

"Just... a little tired, that's all."

 

Three rounds of indulging on her pussy usually did.  Bloodshed leaned in to kiss her head again.  "Do you want me to bring you tea or some fruit?"

 

"No thank you.  Just a few more minutes and I'll be okay."

 

Bloodshed let his hand stop moving to hold her head as he pulled her close.  He wasn't one to waste time lazing around in bed when he could be training or doing other important things, but he was starting to find the idea very comforting. Even though he wasn't feeding... Lying here with Thornstriker in his arms made him feel at peace. Relaxed. Comforted. And it seemed that nothing else in the world really matter as long as she stayed snuggled in his embrace. 

 

He could wait a little bit longer. Until she was ready, he would always wait. And to hold her while waiting certainly wasn't a bad way to pass the time either.

 

END


End file.
